Pedanium Zetton
is a cyborg kaiju from Ultraman Geed. It is made by combining Zetton and King Joe. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 34,000 t *Origin: Unknown History Ultraman Geed Pedanium Zetton appeared in episode 11 of Ultraman Geed as he was transformed from Kei Fukuide using the Riser and King Joe and Zetton Kaiju Capsules he stole from the Land of Light, alongside Ultraman Belial's power simultaneously with Riku Asakura transforming into Ultraman Geed to stop him. When their fight started, Geed held the upper hand when it came to combat even though Pedanium Zetton held the advantage in defense. Geed spent his time blocking his blows then retaliating with chops, punches, kicks, and even headbutts. When Pedanium Zetton finally landed an energized strike at Geed, he sent him flying into a building which was then destroyed and a large slab flew towards and then killed an Alien Bado hired by Kei to eliminate Laiha Toba, who managed to get away thanks to Pega. Afterwards, Geed got back up, transformed into his Solid Burning form, and summoned his Geed Claw. As they fought on, Kei boasted about him being better than Geed, who he revealed earlier was actually a manufactured imitation created in a laboratory, and while doing so, he turned the tide of the battle in his favor but Geed kept going. After being pushed away by Geed via a football shoulder push, Pedanium Zetton charged up then fired his Pedanium Meteor at Geed, who countered with his Strike Boost. As they walked in circles while being caught in a beam lock, Kei prattled on to Riku, blaming him for all of the misfortunes that happened in his time being a savior then both combatants charging their finishing moves for more power, which resulted in a huge explosion that engulfed both giants and reverted them back to their human-like forms. Kei then stole and made off with Riku's Ultra Capsules (except for Ultraman Zero's which was dropped during Kei's fight with Laiha). Later on, Kei reappeared in the middle of town and injected the Ultra Capsules he stole into his body to transform into Pedanium Zetton once again and went on a crazed rampage throughout the city. Using his powers, he caused mayhem and destruction throughout the city, but when he used them to destroy a mountain, the extremely high levels of compressed energy inadvertently knocked over backwards into a building and resulted in his nervous system and a portion of its brain burned out, forcing him to take inaction and recover for the time being. As time went on, the chimera finished repairing itself, got back up and resumed his warped path of destruction. During this time, Pedanium Zetton fired his Eldritch Shot at a building in which Riku and an old man he befriended were going under and the rubbage left the old man trapped. It was there that Pedanium Zetton noticed a Little Star detection and went towards it slowly. However, it was too late as Riku already gained the old man's Ultra Capsule of Father of Ultra and used it, along with Zero's capsule, to transform into Ultraman Geed in his new form, Magnificent, and punched Pedanium Zetton in the face. The chimera kaiju fired his Pedanium Meteor at the Ultra, only for him to block it with his Arrayzing Geed Barrier. After their fight went on, Geed blocked and/or deflected all of the attacks Pedanium Zetton threw at him then counterattacked with his Mega Slicer Cross. He then fired a Hand Cutter to get Kei's attention alongside his Mega Electric Horn, which knocked him down then quickly got back up and fired his lightning at the Ultra, but to no effect. As Kei was suffering from the mental instability due to the scale of his power, he kept on ranting on about Riku being an imitated creation while the latter kept blocking and deflecting the former's attacks as well as counterattacking. The two combatants then went on the physical assault and were evenly matched with each other. As they argued about Riku's worth, the two traded energized punches with each other and soon, grappled with each other as well. Once their argument was over, Riku punched Pedanium Zetton away with two Mega Bomber Punches then fired his Big Bustaway, which penetrated the Zetton Barrier, and finally destroyed the chimera kaiju. In the aftermath, Belial allowed Kei to rest from his injuries and Riku regained his stolen Ultra Capusles. That was not the end of Pedanium Zetton, however, as Kei transformed into him later on to chase down Gubila, who was in possession of a Little Star at the time. He made his re-appearance as he rose up from underground above Gubila. Determined to get the Little Star, the chimera kaiju ferociously attacked Gubila until deciding to destroy the kaiju with its Pedanium Meteor until Ultraman Geed interfered in his Primitive form. Geed initially held his own against Pedanium Zetton with his wild battling style but the latter turned the tide against the Ultra with his Dest Ray, which he also used on Gubila. Geed then got back up to protect Gubila but during the fight, Geed got overwhelmed, so he decided to switch to his Royal-Mega Master mode. While Geed held the upper hand in that form at first, Kei had been preparing for it in advance and after blocking his Specium Flash, Pedanium Zetton kept using his barrier to deflect beam attacks, his own beam attacks to land strong blows, and his teleportation to confuse Geed. Just as Pedanium Zetton was about to finish off the Ultra while he was under his knees, Gubila burrowed underground and used his paralyzing spray to hold him in place and leave him wide open for Geed to use Ultraman Ace's Ultra Capsule In conjugation with his King Sword and finish off the chimera kaiju for good with his Vertical Spark. Trivia *Suit Actor: Hiroyuki Arai. *Paralleling Orb and Geed's similarity in their usage of past Ultras' powers, the similarities of Pedanium Zetton are as follows: **Both are one of the strongest adversaries to the Ultra Warriors deployed by alien invaders (Alien Zetton and Alien Pedan), having withstand attacks from Ultras and dish out far greater punishment. **In their debut appearance, both are deployed through flying saucers (Zetton rides one while King Joe can separate into four). **Both shared a peculiar habit of waving their arms in mid-air and physical traits, such as ribbed textures on their limbs and a pair of large, light-producing organs on their chests. **In their debut appearance, both are defeated by the attack teams instead of their Ultra counterparts (Zetton was destroyed by Zero Gravity Bomb while King Joe was destroyed by Ryton R30 Bomb). **In Ultraman Max, they served under the same master (an Alien Zetton) and are improvised variants of the original (Zetton is bigger and heavier than its Showa counterpart while King Joe is built from a different metal, Zettonium instead of Pedanium). **They serve as the final villains of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle and are catalysts in Rei's awakening as Reimon and his Gomora into EX Gomora. *Ironically one of the aliens working against Kei in Pedanium Zetton's debut was an Alien Pedan. *Pedanium Zetton's second transformation is a reference to the original Zetton from Ultraman bursting out from the Alien Zetton's saucer. Transformation - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules, Kei presses the trigger of the Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes into an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of King Joe and Zetton appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating Pedanium Zetton. PZ dark energy.png|Kei emits dark energy IMG 1016.jpeg|King Joe Capsule activates IMG 1017.jpeg|Zetton Capsule activates IMG 1018.jpeg|Both capsules inserted and scanned IMG 1022.jpeg|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image IMG 1021.jpeg|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns into an eclipse IMG 1019.jpeg|"Belial" absorbs the Kaiju Capsules' projections IMG 1020.jpeg|Pedanium Zetton finishes its transformation videotogif_2017.09.16_08.59.25.gif - Alternative= Kei first injects the Ultra Capsules (stole from Riku) into his body, as they glow blue. Kei emits large amounts of dark energy as his eyes start to glow red and red lightning emits around his body. His body transforms into a dark red energy sphere which swells up until Pedanium Zetton bursts from it. IMG 1023.jpeg IMG 1024.jpeg|Kei injects the Ultra Capsules into his body IMG 1025.jpeg|Kei emits dark energy IMG 1026.jpeg|Kei before he transforms IMG 1027.jpeg|Dark energies erupt from Kei's body IMG 1028.jpeg|Kei transforms into a dark red sphere IMG 1029.jpeg|The red sphere swells up IMG 1030.jpeg|Pedanium Zetton bursts out as the transformation is completed. UltraCapsulePedaniumZetton.gif }} Powers and Weapons * : Pedanium Zetton firstly creates an energy circle in front of its body before firing a fiery electrical energy beam. This attack is analogous to King Joe's Separative Eldritch Shot and Zetton's Zetton Breaker. In Ultraman Fusion Fight!, it is launched as a huge energy sphere, based on Zetton's 1 Trillion Degree Fireball. **By channeling the inner power of six Ultra Capsules that Kei absorbed, Pedanium Zetton can unleash a full power variation of Pedanium Meteor, which is enough to destroy a mountain. However, the beam output is fatal to the monster as well, causing its internal parts to damage from the backlash and shuts down until the self-repair process completed. *Red Lightning: Pedanium Zetton emit red lightning bolts from the spikes on its shoulders, fingers, and its horns/antennae. *Energy Bullets: Pedanium Zetton can launch missile-strength energy bullets from its hands. This ability seems to be based on Zetton's Zetton Light Bullet. ** : A stronger version of Zetton's Light Bullet. * : Also known as , Pedanium Zetton can fire a red-colored laser from his head, based on King Joe's Dest Ray/Eldritch Shot. *Teleportation: In order to confuse opponents, Pedanium Zetton is capable of instantly teleporting himself short distances, this is inherited from Zetton. * : Inherited from Zetton's power, Pedanium Zetton can summon an energy shield, that may be has the same strength as Zetton's though it is unable to withstand Geed’s Big Bustaway. * : True to its name, he dons the Pedanium armor, which has the same strength as King Joe's. *Self-Repair: Should Pedanium Zetton sustain internal damages, it would rest and repair itself until all damages had been fixed. *Energy Punch: Pedanium Zetton charges its fist with dark energy and punches the opponent. This attack might be inherited from Kei himself. *Mid-Air Kick: In episode 21, Pedanium Zetton performed a fast kick while at mid-air. *Burrowing: In episode 21, Pedanium Zetton ambushed Gubila from beneath. This ability was never exploited by King Joe or Zetton. Before surfacing red flashes will be emitted from the ground. PedaniumMeteor.png|Pedanium Meteor IMG 1061.jpeg|Empowered Pedanium Meteor PedaniumZettonRedLightning.png|Red Lightning Meteor_Fireball.png|Energy Bullets One_Trillion_Degree_Fireball.png|One Trillion Degree Fireball CE135F06-C53B-4DC4-8D31-AAA3E040A1AD.png|Dest Ray/Eldritch Shot PZ teleport.png|Teleportation Zetton_Barrier.png|Zetton Barrier IMG 1062.jpeg|Self Repair IMG 1044.jpeg|Energy Punch B2DABC71-2C9A-425C-9D5A-EB41B1FDD571.jpeg|Mid-Air Kick PZ burrowing.png|Burrowing Weakness The Fusion Rise of Pedanium Zetton can only be sustained until its Kaiju Capsules overheated. When Kei injects the Ultra Capsules into his body to transform, their excessive energies can cause mental instability, almost driving him to the point of insanity. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Fusions Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Belial Fusion Monsters Category:Electric Kaiju